


Executive Excursion

by DeathBelle



Series: Seijoh, Inc. [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background IwaOi - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past Ushioi, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Tendou is fun, quirky, and interesting.Ushijima is none of the above.It's no surprise that Ushijima is drawn to Tendou's magnetic personality. What's surprising is that Tendou seems to like Ushijima, too.With a little support from his coworkers, Ushijima decides to take a chance and ask Tendou on a date. The results are better than expected.This is a Ushitenoneshottwo-shot that goes along with Seijoh, Inc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Dramatization. 
> 
> This takes place after the conclusion of Seijoh, Inc. There are probably spoilers if you haven't finished it.

“And then,” said Tendou, eyes bright, “he told me I was banned for life. I didn’t even know it was possible to be banned from a bookstore. The look on his face was worth it, though. _Priceless_.”

A low chuckle rumbled from Ushijima’s throat. Tendou’s face lit up in a grin.

Ushijima stood in the doorway of Tendou’s cubicle. He’d descended to the seventh floor in order to relay a message to Iwaizumi that was probably of some importance, but at present he wasn’t so sure what that message had been. 

Tendou had a way of distracting him. It may have been his stories or his smiles or his magnetic personality in general. Either way, Ushijima often found himself hovering in Tendou’s doorway. He hoped he wasn’t becoming an annoyance.

“So, Ushijima-san,” said Tendou, tilting his head back. He spun from side to side in his desk chair, shoulders swaying while his face remained fixed on Ushijima. “What are your plans for lunch today?”

“I always return home during my lunch hour,” said Ushijima. “It is more convenient so I do not have to spend extra money to eat at a restaurant every day.”

Tendou blinked up at him, his mouth twisting with humor that Ushijima didn’t understand. “That’s very frugal of you, Ushijima-san.”

“Thank you.”

“Excuse me!” The voice was loud in Ushijima’s ear, a shrill tone that he was all too familiar with. A hand seized his elbow and Oikawa popped his head inside the cubicle to smile at Tendou. “So sorry, Ten-chan, but I need to borrow Ushiwaka for a moment. Important business stuff. Carry on.”

Oikawa yanked on Ushijima’s arm, but he didn’t move. He looked from Oikawa to Tendou, who watched the display with raised brows.

“Come on, Ushiwaka,” hissed Oikawa. “I need to talk to you. Right now. In Iwaizumi’s office.”

“Is there a problem?”

“Yes, there’s a big problem. _Come on_.”

Ushijima murmured an apology to Tendou for his sudden departure, which was accepted with a grin and a wave. As soon as Ushijima moved, Oikawa released his arm and put a step of distance between them. 

Oikawa led the way to Iwaizumi’s office and kicked the door closed. His politeness instantly drained away, replaced by abject shock. “Ushiwaka, please tell me you’re joking. I know you don’t joke, but _please_.”

Ushijima looked from him to Iwaizumi, who observed the pair of them from behind his desk.

“I don’t know what you-”

“Ten-chan!” said Oikawa. “ _You like Ten-chan_.”

“Please stop calling him that,” said Ushijima. “It’s disrespectful.”

Oikawa threw his hands up. “Not the point, Ushiwaka! He made you laugh. I heard you _laugh_. You didn’t laugh at me until three months into our relationship and that was only because an old lady’s Chihuahua bit me!”

Ushijima’s face remained stoic as he said, “You screamed like a small child. It was amusing.”

Iwaizumi snorted, his humor earning a quick glare from Oikawa. 

“A Chihuahua?” said Iwaizumi, smirking. “Really, Tooru?”

“It bit me!” said Oikawa, a little too loudly. “I don’t care how big a dog is. If it bites you then you’re going to scream, Iwa-chan.”

“I doubt that.”

“What business did you need to discuss?” said Ushijima. 

Oikawa turned to him, exasperated. “This is the business!” he said. “Tendou is the business!”

Ushijima’s brow folded. “Did he do something wrong?”

“Did he- Oh my _god_ , sometimes I forget how annoying you are.”

“What am I doing that is annoying?”

Oikawa pressed a hand against his forehead and closed his eyes, breathing out a heavy sigh. “Sit down, Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima wasn’t sure what Oikawa’s problem was, or what it had to do with Tendou. He hoped Tendou hadn’t messed up any of his paperwork. He didn’t want to have to reprimand him.

He sat in one of the chairs in front of Iwaizumi. Oikawa circled the desk and stood by Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his arms folded over his chest.

“I see that you have your serious face on,” said Iwaizumi, “but do you have to do this in my office? Unlike you, apparently, I have work to do.”

“This is more important, Iwa-chan.”

“I doubt that.”

“If you like Ten-chan,” said Oikawa, ignoring him in favor of addressing Ushijima, “why didn’t you agree to go have lunch with him?”

Ushijima’s brows rose slightly. “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“He was asking you to lunch!” said Oikawa. He slapped his hands on the surface of the desk and leaned forward. “He was flirting with you, Ushiwaka!”

Ushijima shook his head. “I think not.”

“You can’t actually - Okay. Iwa-chan, if I ask you what you’re doing for lunch, what do I really want to know?”

Iwaizumi clicked at something on his computer screen. “If I want to fuck in your office, probably.”

“Iwa-chan, you are not helping!”

“Yeah, well you’re not helping me finish these reports, either.”

Ushijima perked up. “If you need help with your reports-”

“This is a work-free zone!” said Oikawa. “No one is working until we finish this conversation.” He slapped Iwaizumi’s hand away from his computer mouse and received an elbow to the ribs in return. “Iwa-chan, mean! I’m trying to help Ushiwaka!”

“Help with what?” said Ushijima.

“Tendou likes you,” repeated Oikawa. “I know you like him, too. It’s obvious. You need to stop being so _dense_ and ask him out!”

“Tendou perhaps likes me as an acquaintance, and as a coworker,” said Ushijima. “That is all.”

Oikawa gave him a look of sheer exasperation. “Fine. I’ll humor you. Why do you think that?”

“There isn’t a good reason for him to want to date me.”

“There are plenty of reasons he wants to date you!”

Ushijima frowned. “Why did you want to date me?”

Oikawa blinked, taken aback by the question. “Irrelevant.”

“No, wait. I think it’s a good question,” said Iwaizumi, tuning back into the conversation. “Why’d you want to date him, Oikawa? Maybe Tendou likes the same things about him.”

Oikawa scowled at him. Iwaizumi stared back with a hint of a smirk.

“I’m not answering that,” said Oikawa. “But Tendou probably likes him because he’s… I don’t know, confident, and nice in a stupid way, and kind of not awful-looking.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, and Oikawa’s face burned red. “Stop it, Iwa-chan. Even if you died in a horrible accident I still would never date Ushiwaka again.”

“Is this conversation necessary?” said Ushijima.

“Yes!” said Oikawa, whipping his head back toward him. “When was the last time you went on a date?”

Ushijima frowned as he tried to remember. “I’m not certain.”

“And you like Tendou, right?”

“His company is enjoyable.”

“Coming from you, that’s practically a confession,” said Oikawa. He stood up straight and pointed at the door. “March back out there and ask him out to lunch.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I am his supervisor,” said Ushijima. “It would be inappropriate.”

Oikawa looked as if he was entertaining the idea of leaping over the desk and strangling him. “You’re not his direct supervisor. Semi’s in charge of him, and Iwaizumi’s in charge of _him_ , and you’re in charge of _him_. That’s three levels of separation, Ushiwaka.”

“I still don’t think-”

“And I’m in charge of _you_ ,” said Oikawa, “and I’m saying it’s fine.”

Ushijima’s face didn’t change. “Your father is still the CEO.”

“He doesn’t even have an office here anymore!”

“That makes my statement no less true.”

“Ushiwaka, come on! If anything ever happens with him that needs to be pushed up to a higher level then we can skip you and I’ll take care of it myself. It’ll be fine!”

Ushijima’s stern expression remained. “I still feel it is inappropriate to consort with my employees during work hours.”

Oikawa gaped at him. “I can’t do this. Iwa-chan, _please_.”

Iwaizumi sighed. He must have possessed extreme patience to still be dating Oikawa. Ushijima knew that from experience. There had been occasions on which he’d nearly lost his own temper while dealing with Oikawa’s antics.

“Ushijima-san,” said Iwaizumi. “Do you actually like Tendou or is Oikawa making this up?”

Oikawa looked like he was about to protest, but a sharp look from Iwaizumi kept him quiet.

Ushijima considered the question. He was fond of Tendou’s company. Tendou seemed to be a good person. He was polite and amicable and vibrant, and always had an entertaining story or two. 

Ushijima couldn’t say that he disliked Tendou.

“I suppose I might,” Ushijima admitted. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but Iwaizumi just nodded, still serious. “Maybe you should ask him to do something on a weekend, so there would be no affiliation with work. What kinds of things does Tendou like?”

Ushijima considered that question even more thoroughly. He’d picked up bits and pieces of information from Tendou over the past few months. He hadn’t gathered enough to feel that he had a complete grasp on Tendou as a person, but there were some things that he knew for sure.

“He likes movies,” Ushijima finally said. More accurately Tendou enjoyed anime, but Ushijima figured movies were basically the same thing.

“Okay,” said Iwaizumi. “If you really think you’d like to go out with him then maybe you could invite him to a movie.”

Ushijima studied him for a moment, thinking. Then he said, “Do you think he will want to go?”

“Of course he will!” said Oikawa. “Haven’t you been listening to anything I’ve said?”

“Unfortunately I heard everything,” said Ushijima. “You’re quite difficult to ignore.”

“Was that supposed to be an insult?” snapped Oikawa. “Iwa-chan, he-”

“I’m sure he’ll want to go,” said Iwaizumi, completely ignoring Oikawa. “He seems fond of you, too, Ushijima-san. But even if he doesn’t, I don’t think it would make anything awkward. Tendou’s different, but he’s a nice guy. He’s not going to feel weird about it.”

Ushijima nodded. That seemed to be a fair assumption about Tendou’s personality. Iwaizumi should know, after all. They worked together every day.

Ushijima didn’t always believe Oikawa’s opinions of other people, but he trusted Iwaizumi.

“Okay,” he said after a pause. “Thank you for the advice, Iwaizumi.”

He suddenly stood, disregarding Oikawa’s indignant cry of, “What? I’m the one who dragged you in here, Ushiwaka! You should be thanking _me_!”

Ushijima was well-experienced in the art of ignoring Oikawa. He left the office, followed by distant and offended complaints, and walked directly back to Tendou’s cubicle.

“Tendou?” said Ushijima, pausing in the doorway. His shoulders were so wide that they nearly brushed both edges of the cubicle door. 

Tendou made a dramatic turn in his desk chair. His grin was impish. “Yes, Ushijima-san?”

“Would you like to see a movie this weekend?”

That wiped the grin off of Tendou’s face. He went blank, large eyes blinking up at Ushijima. “Er… just you and me?”

“Yes,” said Ushijima. He realized that his invitation may not have been clear enough, so he added, “As a date.”

Someone in the neighboring cubicle made a choking sound. Both of them ignored it.

Tendou blinked again, slowly. Then a smile crept back onto his face. “Why of course, Ushijima-san. I thought you’d never ask.”

“We will establish details later this week,” said Ushijima. “I must return to my office.”

“Okay then,” said Tendou brightly. “See ya later, Ushijima-san!”

He waved, and Ushijima nodded in response. He took a step backward, out of the cubicle, and saw Oikawa in the edge of his vision. He didn’t have to look to know that Oikawa was eyeing him with intense disapproval. 

Once again, Ushijima ignored him. Oikawa would likely have something to criticize about the way Ushijima had gone about the conversation, but it had achieved the desired outcome all the same.

As he walked toward the elevator, he glanced into Tendou’s neighboring cubicle and caught a glimpse of Goshiki. He was red-faced and his hand was pressed over his mouth, as if he was holding in a shout. 

Ushijima wondered if he was alright, but thought it was probably best not to ask.

  
  
  
  
On Saturday night, Ushijima followed an excited Tendou through the theater. 

Tendou’s quick, jerky movements left a trail of popcorn in their wake, and Ushijima delicately tried not to step on any of the discarded pieces. 

“This is going to be great!” said Tendou. He plopped down in the middle of the back row and immediately kicked his feet onto the seat in front of him. Luckily it was vacant. “Shirabu saw this movie last weekend. He said it was awesome.”

Ushijima sat beside Tendou more slowly, careful not to spill his drink. “I look forward to it, then.”

“Do you like scary movies?” said Tendou, his eyes glinting with mischief in the low light.

“I don’t mind them.”

Tendou’s grin was unaffected. “You don’t get excited about much, do you, Ushijima-san?”

If Ushijima said no, he feared Tendou would think he was boring. If he said yes, it would be a lie. 

“You don’t need to be so formal,” he said instead, “when we aren’t at work.”

Tendou’s grin stretched further. “Alright then, Wakatoshi. Want some popcorn?”

He half-shoved the tub into Ushijima’s lap. Ushijima politely plucked a piece off of the pile and crunched it between his teeth. 

When he’d said such formality wasn’t necessary, he hadn’t expected Tendou to call him by his given name instead.

Still, he found it didn’t really bother him.

The movie wasn’t part of Ushijima’s favored genre. He preferred films that were heavy with suspense and riddled with plot twists, films that caught the viewer’s attention and made them think. 

This movie was just a bloodbath littered with jump scares, and while it didn’t bother Ushijima, he wasn’t really a fan, either.

But he’d allowed Tendou to choose, and he wasn’t going to complain.

Although, he couldn’t quite figure out why Tendou had been so eager to watch this movie when he’d already been aware of the horror factor. Every time something unexpected popped up on the screen Tendou would flinch so hard that a spray of popcorn skittered across his lap and onto the floor. At one point, when a stranger lurched out of the bushes, Tendou had given a quick little yelp before he’d slapped his hand over his mouth.

Ushijima thought it was amusing. Halfway through the film he decided it was more entertaining to watch Tendou’s reactions rather than the screen.

It took Tendou a while to notice. He was too absorbed in the horror unfolding on screen, his huge eyes reflecting the artificial blurs of motion. He glanced sideways at Ushijima, looked back at the screen, and then turned his head when he belatedly realized he was being watched.

“What?” he whispered. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” said Ushijima. “You’re just interesting.”

Tendou seemed taken aback. Ushijima didn’t know why. Tendou was one of the most interesting people he’d met; surely he was aware.

“Oh. Uh, okay then,” said Tendou. He looked at Ushijima for a moment longer before tearing his gaze back to the screen.

It was difficult to tell in the dark theater, but it almost looked as if Tendou was blushing.

Ushijima wanted to touch Tendou’s face to see if it was warm, but knew that it wasn’t socially acceptable.

At the brutal, blooding ending of the movie, Tendou dropped his entire popcorn bucket into the floor. He’d already made such a mess that it wasn’t much difference.

As they left the theater, Tendou with a spring in his step that was only a short cry away from actual skipping, Ushijima said, “I am sorry you didn’t enjoy the movie.”

Tendou’s steps faltered. He looked at Ushijima, puzzled. “What do you mean? It was awesome!”

“Oh. You seemed bothered by it. Frightened.”

Tendou rolled his eyes, but his grin made the gesture more amusing than sarcastic. “That’s the point, Waka! It’s fun _because_ it’s scary. It’s like an adrenaline rush, you know?”

Ushijima did not know. 

He also did not know why Tendou had decided to butcher his name.

He did, however, have a suspicion as to why he didn’t correct him.

“Would you like to have dinner or do you need to get home?” said Ushijima. “It is getting late.”

“Dinner would be great! It’s never too late for dinner.”

That made Ushijima relax a little, and it wasn’t until then that he realized he’d been tense. Tendou had shown no reservations about going out with him. In fact, he’d seemed quite pleased about it. But Ushijima was still concerned that Tendou was agreeing only because Ushijima was his boss.

He’d offered him an out, though, and Tendou hadn’t been inclined to take it. Ushijima supposed that must mean Tendou really did want to continue spending time with him.

He would have to buy Iwaizumi a nice fruit basket for his advice.

  
  
  
  
Dinner was nice. Tendou was animated, as usual, and Ushijima didn’t even have to pretend he was having a good time. That was for the best, because Ushijima had never been good at pretending.

Their conversation wore on even after they’d eaten, and Ushijima didn’t notice how long they’d been sitting in the restaurant until he glanced up at the elaborate clock on the far wall and saw that the time was creeping close to midnight.

“Oh,” he said. “It’s late.”

Tendou looked over his shoulder, following Ushijima’s gaze. Then he did a double-take. “Really? _Already_?”

“I apologize for keeping you out at this hour,” said Ushijima. “I did not realize.”

“C’mon, Waka,” said Tendou. “You say that like you’re holding me against my will. If I’d wanted to leave I would’ve left. Don’t worry your pretty little head about that.”

Ushijima had grown accustomed to the truncated form of his name over the past few hours. He thought he was starting to like it.

“I suppose we should go,” he said. “How far away do you live?”

“It’s about a half-hour bus ride from here,” said Tendou. “There’s a stop a couple of streets over.”

Ushijima frowned. He didn’t like the thought of Tendou having to ride the bus alone at midnight. It didn’t seem safe, and even if it was, he didn’t like the idea of Tendou having to be by himself because Ushijima hadn’t properly monitored the time.

“My apartment is only a short walk away,” he said. “You are welcome to stay for the night, if you’d like.”

Tendou’s eyes went even wider than usual.

Ushijima belatedly realized the implication of his invitation. “Only so you don’t have to travel at this hour. I do not expect anything from you.”

Tendou blinked a few times, feigning innocence. His mouth curled slightly at the corner, and it looked as if he was suppressing a grin. “What do you mean, Waka?” he said airily.

Ushijima couldn’t determine if he was teasing or not. “By inviting you to my apartment, I am not insinuating that I expect sexual contact. I realize that it in some social situations such an invitation could be mistakenly interpreted.”

Tendou threw his head back and laughed. Ushijima saw almost every single one of his teeth. They were a little crooked, some of them edging over one another in an uneven row. It was somehow endearing.

Tendou may have been laughing at Ushijima’s expense, but he doubted it. Tendou was strange, but he didn’t seem cruel.

“Alright, Waka,” said Tendou, when his laughter had been exhausted. His eyes were narrow from the strength of his smile. “I’ll come to your place for a platonic sleepover. It sounds fun.”

Ushijima didn’t know what exactly was fun about it, but supposed Tendou could probably have fun doing almost anything.

The walk to Ushijima’s apartment was pleasant. The weather was no longer frigidly cold, and the slight breeze ruffling through Ushijima’s hair was soothing. Tendou carried the bulk of the conversation, but Ushijima didn’t mind. He wasn’t much of a conversationalist himself. He was satisfied just to listen.

It was only when Ushijima unlocked his apartment and stepped inside that Tendou stopped talking.

He looked around the small space with wide eyes, idly kicking off his shoes and toeing them into line with Ushijima’s. 

“Your apartment is a lot like mine, Waka,” said Tendou with a wistful smile. “I figured you’d be all set up in a penthouse somewhere.”

“Living that way is a waste,” said Ushijima, briefly recalling Oikawa’s excessive living quarters. He’d never been completely comfortable there, even after he and Oikawa had dated for a while. “I am perfectly satisfied here.”

“Ah, right,” said Tendou. “You’re frugal. I remember now.”

Ushijima didn’t comment on that. He did give Tendou a quick tour of the apartment, which wasn’t all that necessary considering there were only four rooms. 

“Make yourself at home,” said Ushijima. “I will be on the couch if you need anything.”

“Huh? Nah, you don’t have to-”

“I insist,” said Ushijima. “You are my guest and I want you to be comfortable.”

Tendou’s head tilted to the side as he considered him. “You’re a real gentleman, aren’t you, Waka? Like, you’re not even trying. You just are.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

Tendou’s grin widened. “Okay then, Wa-ka-to-shi,” he sang. “I’ll just go curl up in your bed, then. Alllll alone. Don’t worry about me catching a chill or anything.”

“I can turn up the heat if you’re cold.”

A giggle burst from Tendou’s lips, high and bright. “Don’t worry about it. Goodnight, Waka.”

“Goodnight, Tendou.” 

Even when Tendou disappeared into the bedroom, Ushijima still heard his hushed laughter. He wondered what was funny. Ushijima figured he’d done something strange without realizing it. 

Oikawa had always liked to point out the strange things he did, when they were dating. At first he’d thought Oikawa was trying to be helpful. 

Later he decided that he really wasn’t.

He was relieved that Tendou didn’t seem bothered by whatever Ushijima had done. He was laughing, but Ushijima didn’t feel as if Tendou was laughing _at_ him. 

Still pondering, Ushijima dropped onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He was almost too tall to lie like that, but Tendou was the same height. He would never think of asking Tendou to sleep there. 

Oikawa had slept on that couch a few times, when he’d been angry at Ushijima but too tired to go back home. He’d seemed to get angry at Ushijima quite a bit, for reasons that were difficult to understand.

Ushijima decided not to think about it. It didn’t matter anymore. Any lingering feelings he’d had for Oikawa had passed. 

He closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes.

  
  
  
  
Ushijima was nearly finished making breakfast when Tendou emerged from the bedroom, his socks sliding silently across the floor. He was dressed in the same clothes he’d worn last night, which was unsurprising. The surprising thing was that they were completely unwrinkled, which meant he hadn’t slept in them. Ushijima found himself thinking too much about exactly how little Tendou had worn while wrapped up in his sheets.

“Good morning,” said Ushijima. He made himself look back at the cooktop on the counter. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby bird,” said Tendou. His normally bright voice was a little bogged down by residual weariness, but he still sounded content. “What’re you making there?”

“Oyakodon. I hope that’s alright. If not I can prepare something else.”

“I think I can force it down, Waka.”

Tendou perched on one of the stools at the end of the kitchen counter, swinging his feet as Ushijima cooked. He didn’t seem very inclined to conversation. Ushijima assumed it must have been because of the early hour.

Ushijima finished up the food and slid a bowl in front of Tendou. He leaned against the counter and balanced his own bowl in the palm of his hand as he ate. Tendou mumbled something through a mouthful of food. Ushijima wasn’t quite sure what he’d said, but it had the tone of a compliment.

Tendou offered to clean up, but Ushijima didn’t even entertain the idea. He washed their bowls and Tendou remained on the stool, his feet swinging back and forth, head tilted and eyes on Ushijima.

Tendou’s hair had fallen down throughout the night. It curled at the back of his neck and around his ears, the color stark against pale skin. A strand kept falling in his eyes and he was constantly tossing his head to clear his vision. 

Ushijima would have reached out to push the hair away from Tendou’s face, but he was wrist-deep in sinkwater. 

It was unfortunate. He wondered what Tendou’s hair felt like. It looked much softer like this.

Ushijima’s phone rang from his pocket, which was a well-timed distraction. He dried off his hands and fished it out.

When he saw who was calling, he almost ignored it.

With a suppressed sigh, he answered the call and said, “Hello, Oikawa.”

He felt Tendou’s attention sharpen.

“ _Ushiwaka_!” said Oikawa’s shrill voice. “ _I told you to call me after your date and tell me everything! For all I knew he could’ve kidnapped you!_ ”

“Can we have this conversation later?” said Ushijima. “I’m a little busy.”

“Tell Oikawa-san hi!” chirped Tendou.

“Tendou says hi,” relayed Ushijima.

There was a heavy pause on the other end. Then Oikawa burst into speech so loud that Ushijima held the phone away.

“ _You took him home? What the fuck, Ushiwaka? You wouldn’t sleep with me for two months! Tell me everything! I need details!_ ”

“I’m sorry, Oikawa. I need to go.”

“ _No! I need to know now! Just go in the other room and – ouch, Iwa-chan, stop! I’m just-_ ”

The call abruptly ended. 

Ushijima was going to send Iwaizumi _two_ fruit baskets.

Tendou’s feet had stopped swinging. They were hooked around the edges of the stool, his undivided attention on Ushijima. “I heard someone say you and Oikawa used to date,” he said, the question catching Ushijima by surprise. 

“We did, yes.”

“Isn’t it awkward for you?” said Tendou. “Having to work with him?”

That was a less invasive question than Ushijima had expected. “Not really.”

“Is it weird seeing him with Iwaizumi?”

That question was even easier. “No. I am pleased that they are together. They seem to make each other happy.”

Tendou made a humming sound. “Most people would be kind of bitter about it. I guess you’re not most people, though.”

“I have no reason for bitterness. Things did not work between us, but I still care about Oikawa. I am glad he found someone to make him happy, since we could not do that for each another.”

He expected further questioning. Tendou seemed that he may be the kind of person who liked to pry.

But the subject was dropped, and Ushijima was a little relieved.

“Thanks for breakfast, Waka.”

“Anytime.”

“You know,” said Tendou, “you can call me by my given name, if you want. You don’t have to, though.”

Ushijima thought the name in his head – _Satori_ – but couldn’t bring himself to say it. It felt too personal, even though Tendou had expressed no reservations when coining a nickname for him.

“I should probably get going, though,” said Tendou. “Thanks for letting me stay over.”

“It was no problem. Would you like me to walk you to the bus stop?”

Tendou’s grin was magnificent. “I think I can find it. You can walk me to the door, though.”

It was only a few steps away, but Ushijima gladly escorted him. They hovered in the entryway while Tendou slipped into his shoes, one hand pressed against the wall for balance. 

“I had a good time with you, Waka,” said Tendou.

“As did I. Perhaps we could do it again sometime.”

Tendou grinned. “You mean the sleepover and the homecooked breakfast or the actual date?”

“Either, I suppose. Whatever you’d like.”

Tendou laughed, lightly. 

Ushijima knew he was blunt and somewhat awkward. Oikawa had called him dense more times than Ushijima would care to recall, and perhaps he had been right.

Tendou didn’t seem bothered by those things, though, and it made Ushijima smile. 

His feelings for Oikawa had always been muddled by uncertainty and a touch of irritation. He didn’t know Tendou very well yet, but it already seemed different. Tendou was like a windchime on a bright summer day; clear and soothing and unmistakable.

Ushijima thought he could get used to it.

“I would like to go out again,” said Tendou, “and maybe even have a sleepover again. But for now, could I have a kiss?”

Ushijima felt a little warm. He glanced down at Tendou’s lips quickly, briefly. “You can have whatever you’d like.”

Tendou’s grin was devious. “Well I’d like much more than a kiss, but I’ll settle for now.” 

Ushijima tried not to think too hard about the implication. If he did, he feared he may overheat.

He stepped closer to Tendou and realized he’d never kissed someone who was the same height. Oikawa had been close, but Ushijima had still been taller. He feared it would be awkward, but he didn’t have much time to worry about it.

Tendou was the one who leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. 

Ushijima had never been much of a believer in romance, but even he couldn’t deny the warm, pleasant buzz beneath his skin as Tendou’s lips slid against his, smooth and brief and chaste.

Tendou pulled away and Ushijima barely stopped himself from leaning forward for more. 

Tendou grinned as if he could read his mind.

“Bye, Waka,” said Tendou. His eyes were bright. “I’ll see you soon.”

With a wave of his fingers he was gone, and Ushijima stared after him for much too long.

He managed to drag himself away and plodded into his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed and just laid there, considering the prickle of heat in his chest that got warmer each time he thought of Tendou.

It wasn’t unpleasant.

His phone rang again. Oikawa must have slipped away from Iwaizumi.

Ushijima ignored it and rolled to the side, burying his face in his pillow.

It smelled like Tendou.

He had a feeling that whatever was happening between himself and Tendou was going to get out of hand quickly.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few of you requested a follow-up to this, so here you go! 
> 
> I didn't know for sure if you guys wanted more fluff or you were interested in something a little smutty.
> 
> I took the safe bet and went with both.

Ushijima was holding Tendou’s hand.

Or, more accurately, Tendou was holding Ushijima’s hand. Tendou had reached for it and Ushijima had given it willingly.

They’d agreed, by Ushijima’s request, that any visible affection would be limited to evenings and weekends in an effort to keep their relationship strictly separate from the work place. 

Yet here they were, strolling through a nearby park during their lunch break, holding hands as if they were a legitimate couple. 

It was against Ushijima’s rule but he couldn’t make himself regret it. He liked the feeling of Tendou’s hand. His fingers were long and warm and wove perfectly between his own.

He could have pulled away and tried to recapture the professional distance that he’d been so keen on. It may have been the best decision.

Instead they kept walking, linked hands anchoring them together.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Waka?” said Tendou. He bumped his shoulder against Ushijima. 

“Your hands,” said Ushijima. “They are nice. I like them.”

Tendou’s grip tightened. He blinked at Ushijima, eyes wide. Then his mouth curved into a familiar grin. “Oh? You’d be surprised what my hands can do.”

Ushijima knew that was an innuendo of some sort but he didn’t dwell on it. Many of Tendou’s quips went over his head.

“I was also thinking,” said Ushijima, “that it’s a really nice day.”

He stepped to the side, crowding them against the edge of the path as a jogger passed by. He felt Tendou looking at him but he just continued to walk, appreciating the sun on his skin and the breeze in his hair. 

Tendou was quiet for the next few minutes, which was odd, but not entirely unwelcome. Ushijima enjoyed Tendou’s presence in itself, whether he was speaking or not.

He glanced to the side and took a long look at Tendou’s profile. His skin looked a little less sickly-pale in the sunlight than it did in the fluorescent glow of the office. His hair reflected the bright light like a low flame and he wore his usual vague smile. At first Ushijima had wondered if that expression was in some way mocking. He’d learned better, though. To his knowledge Tendou had never mocked him, despite the questionable social skills that Oikawa frequently pointed out.

Ushijima didn’t know how he’d gotten attached to Tendou so quickly. Technically they had only been on the single date the previous weekend. They hadn’t spent enough time together for his fondness to grow at such an alarming rate.

Yet it was doing exactly that. 

As Ushijima watched, Tendou came to a solid halt, eyes brightening as he tilted his head up.

“Butterflies, Waka!” said Tendou, his grin widening further. “Look!” 

He raised a pale finger to point at the trio of butterflies floating above them. The park was scattered with a variety of plants, some of them flowering, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that butterflies would be present.

Still, Tendou looked up at them with a muted sense of awe. It was such an earnest response that Ushijima felt his fondness grow just a little more.

The butterflies flitted closer. Two of them passed by on a silent sweep of tiny wings. The third stalled, dipped lower, and lightly perched on Tendou’s outstretched finger.

Tendou sucked in a breath and his eyes widened impossibly further.

“I have been blessed by the gods,” he whispered. 

Ushijima’s mouth curved into a slight smile. Unlike Ushijima, Tendou was easily entertained. When he got excited his eyes glowed like fairy lights.

“It looks kind of creepy,” said Tendou, slowly moving his hand closer to his face. “Look at its legs, Waka. And its eyes. It’s like a tiny little monster.”

Ushijima leaned closer to examine the butterfly. Its wings were a brilliant shade of red, dotted with black. The thin legs were long and awkward and its eyes were too big for its face.

Ushijima looked away and focused instead on Tendou, who still stared at his finger with unrestrained glee.

The butterfly was a little strange, but it was also overwhelmingly beautiful.

“I would really like to kiss you right now,” said Ushijima. 

Tendou blinked once, twice, before his eyes swiveled to Ushijima. “Huh?”

“I said I-”

“I heard what you said.” His attention strayed again as the butterfly took flight. He followed its progress with wide eyes until it was out of sight, then again turned to Ushijima. “But you mean… right now? In public?”

“I said I would like to,” repeated Ushijima. “Not that I am going to. It would be rather inappropriate to do so right now.”

Tendou’s fingers tightened around his, quickly and gently. He grinned. “Come on, Waka. You can’t just say something like that and not follow through.”

Ushijima glanced around. The park wasn’t crowded but it wasn’t empty, either. There were several people that would definitely be witnesses to the exchange of affection.

Ushijima wasn’t ashamed to be seen with Tendou by any means. He just felt it wasn’t professional to do this when he was still technically a representative of Seijoh Inc. Lunch hour or not, he felt he needed to uphold the company’s reputation.

“I apologize,” said Ushijima. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, that’s not what I… Nevermind.” Tendou sighed, but the curve of his smile hadn’t disappeared. “Can I cash in on that kiss later, then? You should come over to my place after work. We can order food and watch Netflix and chill.”

Tendou was practically leering by the time he finished the sentence and Ushijima knew that there was some sort of innuendo wrapped up in Tendou’s offer. He couldn’t begin to decipher what it was, and again he didn’t bother trying. 

“I would enjoy visiting your apartment,” said Ushijima, “as long as you are certain I will not be imposing.”

Tendou rolled his eyes and started walking again, still holding on to Ushijima’s hand. Ushijima fell into step with him easily. “If I didn’t want you there then why would I offer?”

“To be polite?”

“Is that why you invited me over last weekend?” said Tendou, leaning slightly into Ushijima. “Politeness?”

“To some degree, yes. It also seemed like the most logical course of action. It would have been inconvenient for you to return to your home that late at night.”

Tendou’s eyebrows peaked. “You only let me stay out of obligation?” he said. “Not because you wanted me there?”

Ushijima frowned down at their laced hands. That wasn’t what he’d meant. He didn’t want Tendou to get that impression. “Of course I wanted you there. I enjoy your company.”

Tendou leaned into him even further. Their arms were pressed together from shoulder to elbow. “So you’re coming over tonight, then?”

“If you would like me to,” said Ushijima, “then of course.”

Tendou straightened out of his lean and squeezed Ushijima’s hand one more time before letting their fingers slide apart. They’d reached the gate that led back to the sidewalk. Ushijima had allowed Tendou to bend the rule, but at least he wasn’t going to shatter it. 

“Call me later when you’re ready to leave,” said Tendou. “We can go right after work if you want.”

“Whatever is most convenient for you.”

“Life isn’t all about convenience, Waka.”

“Alright.”

Tendou grinned again as they merged into the lunch crowd milling about the sidewalk. His grin was sharp, and if anyone else had worn it, Ushijima would have assumed it was dangerous.

On Tendou, though, Ushijima found that he quite liked any expression. 

  
  
  
  
Ushijima got to leave the office on time, which was a relative rarity for a Friday. Typically he would have stayed at least an extra hour or two in order to wrap up all of the week’s loose ends. 

He descended to the ground floor lobby and Tendou was there to meet him with a smile.

Ushijima couldn’t recall seeing Tendou look anything other than pleased. He wondered if he was genuinely happy all the time or if he often pretended. 

Oikawa had pretended much of the time, though it had taken Ushijima a long while to realize it. He’d sometimes wondered if things may have been different between them if he’d noticed sooner.

He doubted it. Oikawa had never been his to keep. 

He’d been bitter about it for a while, but after seeing Oikawa with Iwaizumi he couldn’t manage any negative feelings. They were clearly perfect for one another. Oikawa would have never been that happy with Ushijima.

Maybe it should have made him feel bad, but it didn’t. He’d long gotten over it and there was no time to spend dwelling on past events when Tendou was flowing a constant stream of chatter into his ear.

“I almost got mugged in that alley once,” said Tendou, leaning across Ushijima to point out the window. They were on the bus that would take them to Tendou’s apartment. He’d said it was a fifteen-minute ride, so they should be nearly there. “And one time I almost got hit by a car on that crosswalk. Oh, and over there is where I tripped over the curb and dropped two full cartons of eggs.”

Ushijima frowned at him. “You’ve had many misfortunes in this neighborhood.”

Tendou’s grin didn’t waver. “Yeah. They make good stories now, though.”

His optimism was unnatural but Ushijima did not dislike it.

They disembarked the bus, picked up takeout at a shifty restaurant that Tendou insisted was the best in the entire city, and ended up at a small apartment that had a similar layout to Ushijima’s own.

The layout was where the similarities ended. Ushijima preferred to keep his living quarters sparse and spartan. He had only necessary furnishings and kept everything clean and neat.

Tendou’s apartment was an explosion of eccentricity. Ushijima shouldn’t have been surprised. 

It was clean; at least, the few visible surfaces appeared to be. There was a spread of manga novels on the table that may have once been in a neat stack. Tendou scooped them all to one corner to make room for both of them to eat. The kitchen counter was littered with crumpled receipts and scattered change and a handful of chopsticks that appeared freshly washed. 

The air in the apartment smelled fresh, though. The sink was void of dirty dishes and there were no messy piles on the floor. It wasn’t so bad. 

When Ushijima looked past the clutter he saw the array of bright pictures on the walls, a blend of sunny landscapes and bright scenery and the occasional anime poster.

It was all very Tendou, and Ushijima felt himself relaxing.

“Here ya go, Waka,” said Tendou, pushing one of the Styrofoam boxes across the table. “Dig in.”

Ushijima wasn’t convinced that Tendou’s chosen restaurant was, indeed, the best in the city, but he had no complaints as to the quality of the food. He ate with a touch less enthusiasm than Tendou, who stole bites of chicken when he thought Ushijima wasn’t looking. Ushijima pretended not to notice. Tendou was quite thin. Ushijima didn’t mind sharing his food at all. 

When they’d finished the meal they migrated to the couch. Tendou assumed the responsibility of choosing their Netflix selection and Ushijima didn’t mind. Television wasn’t his favorite form of entertainment but he would sit through it willingly if he was with Tendou. 

When Tendou had made his decision he sat back on the couch and scooted just a little closer to Ushijima, their knees bumping. His hand slithered over to find Ushijima’s and their fingers slid together perfectly. The contact was even more enjoyable now that they were out of the public eye. When Ushijima didn’t have to think about affecting the company’s reputation he could think more about Tendou.

That was exactly what he did. The television was a low buzz in the background, fizzling like static. He stared in the direction of the screen but he didn’t really watch what was happening. He busied himself with his thoughts, most of which centered around bright red hair and wide smiles. 

He thought of the kiss they’d shared at his apartment the prior weekend. It had been nice; nicer than he’d expected. He’d thought about it several times since then, the most memorable occasion being the walk in the park earlier that day.

He really liked Tendou.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Tendou leaned into him. “Hey, Waka?” he said quietly, as if imparting a secret. “You promised me a kiss, remember? I think I’ll take it now.”

Ushijima didn’t recall making that promise but he certainly wasn’t going to argue.

He turned his head and Tendou was already there, waiting, moving forward to capture his mouth.

Tendou’s lips were soft. The pleasant warmth burned beneath Ushijima’s skin, just like last time. He hadn’t imagined it after all.

Tendou pulled back after only a moment. He looked at Ushijima from beneath heavy eyelids, one side of his mouth curving into a half-smile. “Well that’s all you promised me,” he said. One of his hands was flat against Ushijima’s chest. Ushijima didn’t know when he’d put it there. “I guess I should stop now.”

Ushijima swallowed. Tendou’s hand was hot, even through his shirt. “If that’s what you want.”

Tendou huffed a laugh under his breath. “You’re killing me here, Waka.” He pulled one leg beneath him and turned sideways to face Ushijima. I can’t tell if you actually want to kiss me or if you’re just humoring me.”

Ushijima shook his head. He didn’t want Tendou to think that at all. “I want to kiss you.”

“You sure about that?” Tendou tilted his head, still smiling. “I don’t want to push you into it.”

Ushijima thought he was teasing, but it was difficult to be sure.

Instead of puzzling it out, Ushijima leaned closer and kissed him again.

Tendou pressed closer, his hand bunching in the front of Ushijima’s shirt. His other hand drifted to Ushijima’s leg, long fingers curling over his kneecap.

Ushijima wanted to touch Tendou, too, but he didn’t know what was appropriate. He didn’t know what might make Tendou uncomfortable.

He satisfied himself with kissing, and when he felt a quick flick of Tendou’s tongue, he took that as an invitation to kiss him more deeply. He licked slowly into Tendou’s mouth, tracing the line of the slightly crooked teeth that were so endearing. 

Tendou released Ushijima’s shirt and his hand slid lower, feeling along his ribs. Ushijima exhaled a shuddering breath into Tendou’s mouth and Tendou pulled back to look at him.

His eyes were hazy and his lips were pink. A slow smile unfurled on his face. “I knew you’d be a good kisser,” said Tendou. 

Ushijima’s hands gripped his own thighs in an effort to keep them to himself. Tendou curled one of his hands around Ushijima’s and pried it away.

“You can touch me, Waka,” he said, the offer nearly a whisper. “I want you to.”

Tendou guided Ushijima’s hand to his side. Ushijima’s fingers curled around Tendou’s hip, carefully.

“You are missing the show,” said Ushijima, tilting his head to indicate the television still playing in the background. 

Tendou’s smile widened. “I don’t care about the show, Waka,” said Tendou. “I don’t even like this show. I picked it because I figured you would think it was boring and it wouldn’t distract you from _this_.”

Tendou wasn’t wrong. Ushijima had never found _The X-Files_ entertaining, though he’d been forced to watch this exact episode a number of times at Oikawa’s apartment.

“You can choose a different show if you’d like,” said Ushijima. “Something you are interested in.”

“I’m interested in _you_ , Waka.”

If Ushijima had been a little uncertain about Tendou’s intentions, that cleared up the confusion. 

“Oh.” He wanted to say something more intelligent but his mind was a blur. He swallowed and his eyes dipped down to Tendou’s lips, to the line of his pale neck, and then to his own hand resting on a slim hip before he dragged his gaze back up to Tendou’s face. 

“Don’t sound so excited,” Tendou teased. “I might start to think you’re actually interested in me, too.”

“I am interested in you,” said Ushijima. He didn’t want Tendou to get the wrong idea. He knew he was unskilled in expressing his feelings but he would rather sound awkward than allow Tendou to think he wasn’t interested. He swept his eyes over Tendou again. “I am _very_ interested in you.”

Tendou’s grin softened into something much gentler. He leaned close and Ushijima felt his breath against his lips. 

“Prove it then,” said Tendou, the lilt of his voice playful. 

Ushijima’s hand tightened around Tendou’s hip, but only a little. Tendou was thin, and though Ushijima didn’t see him as fragile, he still didn’t want to leave bruises. He brought his other hand between them and cupped it around the side of Tendou’s face, his palm against Tendou’s jaw.

He wanted to say something that explained the way he felt about Tendou. He wanted to tell him about the way his chest got tight every time they looked at each other for too long. He wanted him to know that his skin burned every time Tendou touched him. He wanted to tell Tendou that he’d thought about him all week long, even to the point of distraction at the office.

He wanted Tendou to understand that even Oikawa had never distracted him in such a way, despite the length of their relationship.

He wanted to tell Tendou many things, but Ushijima didn’t have faith that he could articulate them.

Instead he kissed Tendou and tried to send all of those feelings into the press of their lips.

Tendou’s mouth moved against his, warm and eager. He shifted even closer, his lean body solid against Ushijima’s, his hand sliding up Ushijima’s leg to linger on his thigh.

Tendou’s skin was hot beneath Ushijima’s palm and he pulled back to look at him. A light flush colored Tendou’s cheeks, bright against pale skin. His mouth was slightly parted and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Ushijima brushed a kiss onto Tendou’s cheek, against the warm skin, and Tendou’s flush darkened even more. He ducked his head and pressed his face into Ushijima’s shoulder.

“ _Wakaaaa_ ,” he whined, voice muffled, “you can’t just do things like that. Are you trying to kill me?”

Ushijima released him immediately. “Did I hurt you?”

Tendou’s shoulders shook, and for an urgent second Ushijima thought he’d upset him.

But then he recognized the garbled sound of Tendou’s laughter and relaxed.

Tendou sat upright again and looked at him with a smile on his mouth and in his eyes. “You’re just too good,” he said. “What are you even doing here with me, Waka? What are you thinking? Have you _met_ me?”

“Fortunately, yes,” said Ushijima. He reached for Tendou’s face again and took a moment to cherish the softness of his skin. “I am very pleased to have met you.”

Tendou’s face burned more brightly. He tried to duck away but Ushijima captured his face in both of his hands and held him there, just looking.

“You’re embarrassing me,” complained Tendou, though there was still a curl of a smile playing about his lips. 

“Would you like me to stop?”

“I’d like you to kiss me again.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Ushijima kissed him gently, a slow brush of lips, before pushing against him more firmly. 

Tendou responded in kind, nudging his tongue against Ushijima’s mouth, inviting himself inside. One of his hands strayed back to Ushijima’s thigh. The other cupped Ushijima’s neck, long fingers threading through the back of his hair.

Ushijima felt Tendou’s smile against his lips as they kissed. He dropped a hand back to Tendou’s hip and lightly squeezed. 

Tendou caught Ushijima’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. Ushijima’s exhale was breathy and Tendou sat back with a smirk.

“Do you wanna see my bedroom?” asked Tendou. He trailed his fingers lightly along Ushijima’s leg, up and down. “It’s pretty nice. I’ll show it to you.”

Ushijima’s eyebrows pulled together. “I suppose,” he said, though he wasn’t certain why Tendou was offering a tour now instead of when he’d first arrived. “If you’d like to.”

Tendou stared at him, head slightly tilted. “Let me rephrase that,” he said slowly. “Do you want to go to my room and have sex?”

Ushijima blinked, a little started by the invitation.

“Oh,” he said as his brain shut down again. 

Tendou studied him with eerie seriousness. “Waka?”

“Hmm?”

“We can pretend I didn’t ask that, if you want.”

“No. It is fine,” said Ushijima. “Is that what you’d like to do?”

There wasn’t a touch of a smile on Tendou’s face but he didn’t look angry. He looked pensive. “Of course,” he said, “but I asked if you wanted to. That’s what matters.”

Tendou’s hand was still resting just above his knee but it had stilled. Ushijima stared at it as he considered. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get close to Tendou. In fact, the heat burning beneath his skin suggested that he really, _really_ wanted exactly that.

This was only their second date, if this even counted as a date. They’d known each other for a few months but up until the week before it had only been a casual acquaintance. 

Ushijima was afraid of rushing this. He liked Tendou, and he liked what was growing between them, and he feared that if they pushed it too quickly that the bond they were building would shatter.

It was rare that Ushijima Wakatoshi was afraid of anything, but he was certainly afraid now. 

“Don’t worry about it, Waka,” said Tendou brightly. He scooted back a little, grabbed for the remote, and went back to flipping through movies. “I’ll pick something you actually like instead. Documentaries seem like your kind of thing. Am I right?”

“I enjoy documentaries,” said Ushijima. He still watched Tendou, searching for any sign of irritation or disappointment.

Tendou appeared just as cheery as ever, as if Ushijima’s denial hadn’t bothered him at all.

Perhaps it hadn’t. Tendou seemed to know a lot of things. Maybe he knew what sort of thoughts were swarming about Ushijima’s head. Maybe he knew what kind of doubts he was having.

Clearly Tendou didn’t have those same doubts, however. Tendou was perfectly content watching television with Ushijima, but he also would have been perfectly content doing something much more intimate.

That seemed to be who Tendou was. He was calm and unruffled despite the situation. He was witty and easygoing and possessed a childlike awe of the world around him that wrapped Ushijima’s heart in scalding affection. 

Tendou was not like Oikawa Tooru.

When Ushijima had dated Oikawa, there was always a quiet tension that he hadn’t noticed until after their relationship had broken into shambles. He’d always been worried, at least subconsciously, that he was going to slip up and Oikawa was going to leave him because of it. It had been an ever-present worry and it had been exhausting.

Ushijima felt that if he made a mistake with Tendou, unless it was something massive and fatal, that Tendou would forgive him. 

That was the difference, and maybe that was why Ushijima didn’t need to be so afraid. 

Ushijima wanted Tendou. He wanted him in every way, and if Tendou wanted the same thing, then Ushijima was doing neither of them any favors by making them wait.

“Satori?”

Tendou’s hand froze on the remote. He turned his head slowly to look at Ushijima, his surprise clear on his face.

Ushijima realized it was the first time he’d addressed Tendou by his given name, despite the familiar nickname that Tendou had given him a week before. “Umm… yeah?” said Tendou. He appeared a little flustered.

“Perhaps I would like to see your room,” said Ushijima, “if you would still like to show it to me.”

Tendou stared at him, unblinking.

Ushijima wondered if he’d somehow misunderstood Tendou’s offer, although the blatancy with which he’d spoken had left little to misinterpret.

Finally Tendou said, “Do you know how impossible it is to tell what you’re thinking, Waka?”

“I meant that I would like to-”

“I know what you meant,” said Tendou. He put the remote down. “What I don’t know is if you really want to or if you’re just saying that because it’s what I want to do. I’m not going to try and talk you into it, you know. Peer pressure is bad.”

“I do not feel pressured. I was only concerned that doing this so soon may have a negative impact on our relationship.”

Tendou’s face went serious again. “Why?”

“If I do something wrong-”

“Waka, please don’t even finish that sentence.”

Tendou inched closer again but this time he didn’t reach for Ushijima. He sat with his hands in his lap and just looked at him with that strange, solemn expression.

“You won’t do anything wrong. I mean, _look_ at you.” He waved a hand at Ushijima. “All you have to do is _exist_ and I’m perfectly satisfied. Anything extra is just a bonus.”

“That isn’t quite what I meant.”

Tendou sighed. He slumped to the side and rested his head on Ushijima’s shoulder. “I know, Waka. We really don’t have to. I promise. But don’t hold back just because you think you might do something wrong. If you do something I don’t like – which you won’t – then I’ll tell you and you’ll stop. It’s not a big deal. I’m not exactly a seasoned expert in sex. I don’t sleep around a lot, you know? Maybe _I’m_ the one who will do something wrong.”

“I am quite confident that you will not.”

“Okay then,” said Tendou, as if he’d proven his point. “So if you have an actual reason that you don’t want to, that’s fine. But don’t let this be your excuse, alright?”

Tendou’s hair tickled against the edge of Ushijima’s jaw. He tilted his head slightly and inhaled a faint whiff of hair wax and forest-scented shampoo.

“Alright,” he agreed, his voice a low rumble. “Shall we go, then?”

Tendou looked up at him. “Huh?”

“To your bedroom.”

Tendou swallowed and sat up. “Are you sure?”

Ushijima nodded. “Yes. I am very sure.”

Tendou’s face was blank. Then, slowly, a curved grin stretched across his face. “Okay then.” He held out his hand and after a slight pause Ushijima took it. Tendou stood and tugged on Ushijima, who obligingly stood and followed him through the small apartment.

Tendou’s bedroom was actually a bit more muted than the rest of the apartment. His bed was draped with a thick gray blanket, his dirty laundry was condensed to one relatively neat heap in the corner, and an array of small action figures arranged on a bookshelf was the only indication of his eclectic tastes. 

Tendou pushed the door closed, likely out of habit. It wasn’t as if there was anyone around to interrupt them. 

They stood in the doorway for a moment, neither of them making a move toward the bed. Then Tendou started laughing, soft chuckles that made Ushijima feel warm.

“Now it’s awkward,” said Tendou through his grin. He dropped Ushijima’s hand and threw himself onto the bed, bouncing once and then scrambling to sit against the headboard. He patted the mattress beside him and said, “Come on, Waka. There’s plenty of room for everyone.”

Ushijima took the few steps to the bed and sank onto it slowly. He gave himself one more chance to decide if he truly wanted to do this, but since Tendou had convinced him that his prior reasoning was flawed, he could think of no other excuse to deny himself.

He wanted Tendou, and he wanted him badly.

Tendou’s fingers danced over his forearm, lightly trailing up to his bicep. “Any special requests?” said Tendou, his grin absolutely wicked. “Anything in particular that you like?”

“I like you,” said Ushijima. “That is all I need.”

“Jesus, Waka,” he said. His face flamed and he buried it in his hands. “Stop doing that.”

Ushijima gently pried one of Tendou’s hands away from his face. Then he peeled away the other one and leaned in to kiss him.

There was no sense of urgency about it, despite their obvious intentions. Ushijima would have been perfectly satisfied with just kissing him.

But the thought of something more made him _burn_.

Tendou was the first one to nudge them further. He toyed with the hem of Ushijima’s shirt, pulling it out of its neat tuck. He slowly slipped his hand underneath to spread long fingers over a toned stomach. Ushijima sighed into Tendou’s mouth and relaxed into the touch.

“Will you take your shirt off?” asked Tendou, the question murmured against Ushijima’s lips.

Ushijima did as he was asked. He unbuttoned his shirt, shrugged it off of his shoulders, and then pulled his undershirt off one-handed and let both of them drop to the floor. Tendou’s eyes darted from Ushijima’s chest to his shoulders and down to his stomach before returning to his face. “You know,” he said with a half-smile, “I’m still trying to figure out why you’re even here, Waka. Are you of sound mind? Do you know what and who you’re doing?”

“I am very aware,” said Ushijima. He pulled at Tendou’s shirt and Tendou rushed to enforce its removal. Ushijima swept his eyes over Tendou’s exposed torso. It was long and lean and pale, and he thought it was perfect. Tendou fidgeted beneath the scrutiny and Ushijima did his best to kiss away that self-consciousness. 

Ushijima coaxed Tendou onto his back and hovered over him, ducking his head to leave a line of kisses from his jaw to his collarbone. Tendou squirmed under him, his breath loud, long fingers smoothing across Ushijima’s chest. Those fingers made their way lower and worked at the button of Ushijima’s slacks.

Ushijima sat up on his knees and pushed his pants down over his hips. Tendou’s eyes followed the motion, entranced. Ushijima shoved the slacks down to his knees and then pulled them off one leg at a time, kicking them gracelessly off of the edge of the bed.

He went to reach for Tendou’s, but Tendou was a step ahead. He was already shimmying out of his own slacks, revealing brightly patterned boxers that made Ushijima smile.

Tendou paused with his pants halfway off and raised an eyebrow. “If you’re thinking about making fun of my underwear,” he said, “then I’ll just put these right back on.”

Ushijima chuckled, low and deep. “I would never do that,” he said. He tugged at Tendou’s pant leg and coaxed the clothing off. He tossed the slacks over his shoulder and again descended on Tendou. 

Tendou’s skin was hot under his tongue as Ushijima licked along his jaw and his neck. His teeth grazed a pale, freckled shoulder and Tendou shuddered beneath him. 

“Waka,” said Tendou, more gasp than voice. Ushijima turned his head and Tendou leaned up to capture him in a kiss.

Tendou’s hands mapped out the broad expanse of Ushijima’s shoulders, then traveled down the planes of his back and dipped beneath the band of his underwear. He stayed like that, sucking at Ushijima’s lip, until he let his head fall back and said, “Can I?”

Ushijima nodded and shifted forward to make the task easier. Tendou’s fingers brushed along the curve of Ushijima’s ass as he slipped off the briefs, exposing Ushijima to the cool air of the room.

Ushijima kicked his underwear off completely, his attention still on Tendou, who stared between them with his lip caught between his teeth.

“And yours?” asked Ushijima, curling a finger into the top of Tendou’s multicolored boxers. 

“Yeah. Hang on, though.” He slipped out from beneath Ushijima and crawled to the edge of the bed. “Lay down on your back.”

Ushijima did so without argument. He reclined back on one of Tendou’s pillows and watched him rifle through the nightstand drawer. He tossed a couple of things onto the middle of the bed and then returned to perch between Ushijima’s knees.

Finally Tendou shimmied out of his underwear, his eyes on Ushijima. “I’m gonna stretch myself for you,” said Tendou, reaching for the bottle of lube he’d discarded. “Do you wanna watch?”

Ushijima’s mouth was suddenly a little dry. He wanted to watch very much. In fact, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

“Yes.”

Tendou grinned down at him, the curve of his mouth slightly lopsided. Then he drizzled lube on his fingers, spread his knees, and closed his eyes as he reached behind himself.

Ushijima knew when Tendou’s finger slipped inside. Tendou’s head tilted back with a sharp gasp, his closed eyes fluttering. He let his weight fall forward, suspending himself with one hand braced against the mattress beside Ushijima’s ribs. 

Tendou’s shoulder shifted as he moved his arm. A breathy sound whispered from his lips.

The mattress moved with tiny jolts as Tendou worked his finger in and out, his head bowed, flush spreading down his pale throat. Ushijima reached up to ghost his fingers against the side of Tendou’s neck and he opened his eyes, surprised.

“Look at me,” said Ushijima quietly, brushing his thumb along Tendou’s jaw. “I want to see your face.”

Tendou blushed so brightly that even his chest began to color. He bit his lip, held Ushijima’s gaze, and started moving his arm again. 

After a few pumping motions Tendou winced, and Ushijima guessed he’d added another finger. Ushijima’s hands itched to help but he pressed one of them over Tendou’s free hand and threaded the other through a mess of red hair, the strands stiff with product.

Tendou took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes again, head hanging down as he increased the pace of his fingers. He shifted his weight and sat back on his heels, leaning back on his free arm and spreading his knees even further. Ushijima pushed himself up on his elbows to watch, his body thrumming with hot anticipation. He stroked himself a couple of times, slowly. He’d never seen anything so erotic in his life.

“Getting impatient, Waka?” asked Tendou breathlessly. He’d cracked open one eye to watch Ushijima, his grin creeping back onto his face. 

“Yes,” admitted Ushijima. “But I will wait as long as I must.”

Tendou huffed a laugh, did something with his fingers that made his face scrunch up, and then withdrew them completely.

He slouched forward to reach for the condom he’d retrieved from the nightstand. He looked at it and then looked at Ushijima. “Can we…?”

“Of course.” Ushijima sat up and took it out of his hand. He peeled the condom open and rolled it onto himself, the latex slippery beneath his fingers. “Are you sure you are ready?”

“I’m sure,” said Tendou. He smirked down at Ushijima. “Just lay back and relax.”

He shifted his position to straddle Ushijima’s hips. He reached back for Ushijima’s dick, wrapped his fingers around the base, and held it steady as he slowly sank down.

Tendou bit his lip again, so hard that Ushijima feared he would break the skin. He couldn’t advise him against it. He was fairly certain that the sensation of Tendou squeezing around him had stolen his ability to speak.

He wanted to throw his head back but he also wanted to watch Tendou’s face, and that was what won out.

Ushijima kept himself propped up on one elbow, head tilted back slightly to study Tendou, whose eyes had fallen closed again. Tendou took the final inch of Ushijima and paused, breath coming heavy, teeth still worrying at his lip.

“Are you alright?” Ushijima asked, his voice a low rasp. He was surprised that he was able to speak at all.

Tendou nodded. “I’m good. I’m great, actually. Really great.”

“Look at me.”

There was a beat of hesitation before Tendou obeyed. His wide eyes gazed down at Ushijima, a little glazed over with lust.

Ushijima reached up and pressed a fingertip against Tendou’s lip. “Stop biting,” he said quietly. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Tendou’s tongue flicked against Ushijima’s finger and he grinned. He rolled his hips in a slow circle and this time Ushijima couldn’t keep his head from falling back against the pillow, a groan stuck in his throat.

Tendou tilted forward and braced his hands on either side of Ushijima’s shoulders. He grinned down at him and said, “You’re so big it almost hurts, Waka. God, you feel so _good_ , though.”

Ushijima closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tendou’s words sent heated shivers zipping the length of his spine. 

“Who would’ve ever thought I’d have Ushijima Wakatoshi on his back like this?” murmured Tendou, the words playful against the shell of Ushijima’s ear. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Ushijima shook his head. “I’m the one who is lucky.”

Tendou raised a brow.

“You look amazing like this,” said Ushijima. “You’re beautiful.”

Tendou stared blankly down at him. Then he buried his face in Ushijima’s shoulder. “Dammit, Waka, I told you to stop- _Ah_ -”

Ushijima gripped Tendou’s hips and thrust upward, pushing himself even further inside. Tendou’s breathy moan was in his ear, making the heat between them even more unbearable.

“I will compliment you whenever I like,” said Ushijima. His voice was even deeper than usual, rumbling in his chest. “You can say nothing to convince me otherwise.”

He drew his hips down, slipping almost completely out of Tendou. Then he thrust up again, hard, and the sound in Tendou’s mouth was sharp. 

“Waka,” he panted, pushing himself up a little more. “Wait, let me just…”

He wriggled around, the little motions sending jolts of pleasure through Ushijima’s limbs. Tendou sat up on his heels, one hand reaching back to grip Ushijima’s thigh, the other teasing at his own erection. He grinned down at Ushijima, shifted his weight up, then slammed down onto him.

Ushijima’s hands clenched in the sheets. A breath slid through his teeth and he didn’t have time to recover before Tendou did it again and again, bouncing up and down on Ushijima’s cock, rocking against him in a rhythm that made Ushijima’s blood boil beneath his skin.

A moan escaped Ushijima’s lips, mingling obscenely with the sounds tumbling from Tendou’s mouth. Ushijima gripped Tendou’s hips. He needed something to hold onto, something to anchor himself.

“Tendou,” he said, the word a gasp. Fleetingly he recalled the look on Tendou’s face earlier when he’d used his given name, and he added, “ _Satori_.”

Tendou shuddered from his shoulders down to his knees. His hand glided more quickly across his own erection, pumping at a faster pace than his hips. His mouth was open slightly, head tilted back, the long line of his neck exposed.

Ushijima bent his knees and pressed them against the backs of Tendou’s legs, knocking him off balance. He fell forward and flung his hands out against the mattress to catch himself. He frowned down at Ushijima, uncertain.

Ushijima gripped his hips more tightly, dug his heels into the mattress, and thrust up into him.

A choked moan caught in Tendou’s throat. Ushijima strained up to kiss him, licking along his bitten lower lip. Then he thrust upward again and again, hitting a rhythm that was quick and deep, forcing a constant stream of sounds from Tendou’s mouth.

Ushijima sealed his lips against Tendou’s and swallowed down his voice.

Ushijima felt he was about to burst into flame, and Tendou appeared to be unraveling as well. His breathing was ragged, arms shaky. He dropped onto one elbow and slipped his other hand between them to fist his own cock, fragments of Ushijima’s name on his lips. “Waka… _fuck_ , yes, _yes_ … Toshi… Waka… I…”

The fractured words crested into a sharp moan as he spilled over his hand and onto Ushijima’s stomach, burning lines of heat into Ushijima’s flesh.

Ushijima gritted his teeth as Tendou came, flooded by the feeling of Tendou clenching around him. He slowed his thrusts and tightened his hold on Tendou’s hips, focusing on sensation, feeling every inch of slide as he pushed in and out. 

Tendou raised his head and looked at him, his eyes hazy. “Wakatoshi.” His voice was raw. He dipped his head and traced his tongue along the shell of Ushijima’s ear. “I want to watch you come,” he whispered. “Please?”

His voice sent a spike of heat directly to Ushijima’s groin. He thrust up only once more before he was gone, swept away by a burst of sensation, hips still moving weakly as he thrust through his orgasm. 

When he collapsed back against the bed Tendou crawled off of him and curled against his side. Ushijima wrapped an arm around him automatically, though he wasn’t quite sure how his muscles were still functional. His entire body felt weak.

“Well,” said Tendou after a moment. “That was satisfying.”

Ushijima grunted.

“So what do you think?” said Tendou. He turned his head and pressed a kiss into Ushijima’s shoulder. “Was that a mistake?”

Ushijima didn’t have to think before he answered. “No. I do not think it was.”

He felt Tendou smile against his skin. “Just for the record, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. It was perfect. It was so perfect I don’t think I could get up even if the apartment caught fire.”

“If that happened then I would carry you out.”

Tendou raised his head and looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke, Waka?”

“Yes,” said Ushijima. “I was also serious. I would not let you die in a fire.”

Tendou slumped back down onto Ushijima with a laugh. “That’s so romantic, Waka. I feel very safe with you.”

Ushijima held Tendou more tightly. Tendou may have been joking; it was difficult to tell sometimes. He certainly hoped that Tendou felt safe with him, though, because Ushijima certainly felt safe with Tendou. 

He felt he could say anything and Tendou wouldn’t judge him. He felt if he made a mistake, Tendou would shrug it off and move on. 

He felt if he couldn’t always be strong, if he had times when he was weak, that Tendou would help him along instead of standing back to watch him fail.

Ushijima felt emotionally safe with Tendou, and that was the sort of safety that he’d always needed. 

He held Tendou close, smiled into a mess of red hair, and wondered if maybe he was falling in love.


End file.
